


[Podfic] Leo Inter Serpentes: First Year

by lilolilyrae



Series: [Podfic] Leo Inter Serpentes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (per chapter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slytherin Harry Potter, leo inter serpentes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aeternum's retelling of the original series: this time, our hero wears green and silver, not red and gold.





	1. In Which Harry Makes His First Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leo Inter Serpentes: First Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922767) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 

> I will be posting each link to a newly recorded part in a seperate chapter, so you will get notified if you have clicked bookmark :) but you can also leave a comment on the latest chapter and I'll let you know when there's more!
> 
> Oh and please let me know if any files are not working for some reason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-10-07
> 
> 2020-01-06  
Because of increasing demand I now also uploaded everything to Google Drive!
> 
> If you have a problem accessing anything let me know!

Mediafire (mp3):

###  [Chapter 1: In Which Harry Makes His First Friends](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5iutsb8u3emskqa/LIS1_C1.mp3/file)

NEW: [all the chapters on Google Drive! ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1p24PNTbOXFACEI1iXhbELXKunw5PHssX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile :)


	2. In Which Draco Meets Fang and Harry Discovers Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-10-08  
It's so much fun giving my voice to the HP kids again! It's been a bit tough to find the right voice for everyone in the beginning, especially after just finising HPATLOLS in which for example Draco is such a different character, and they are all older anyway... but I think I start to find my balance :) Chapter 3-5 are already mostly recorded and just need to be edited, so I hope I'll manage to upload more in the near future!  
(posted 19-10-09)

mediafire (mp3):

###  [Chapter 2: In Which Draco Meets Fang and Harry Discovers Flying](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vwqsr3utvfds4em/LIS1_C2.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, let me know :)


	3. In Which We Discover the Tension in Gryffindor House, and Harry Forms Suspicions About Quirrell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-10-09  
I'm going to try and post at least! once a week from now on, but no promises!  
Posted 19-10-13

mediafire (mp3):

###  [Chapter 3: In Which We Discover the Tension in Gryffindor House, and Harry Forms Suspicions About Quirrell](https://www.mediafire.com/file/auzyxq7n77wrf1k/LIS1_C3.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you want more HP content follow me on instagram, @lilolilyraecosplays, I made a Hermione (third year) cosplay and am currently working on perfecting my hairstyle & dark mark to be Bellatrix at Comic Con Birmingham!


	4. In Which Harry Plays His First Quidditch Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-10-10  
me @ myself why is it that in most fics the date is for the day you posted a chapter, but here it's for when you first saved it as a draft?  
me @ myself I have no frigging clue.
> 
> Posted 19-10-20  
Anywayz, now I gotta go back to recording bc with this one I have edited everything I had recorded so far! Wish me luck, I hope I'll manage to keep the characters' voices similar to how I did them when I recorded the first chapters uuuu a month ago lol

mediafire (mp3):

###  [Chapter 4: In Which Harry Plays His First Quidditch Match](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fh857qnwa6x644c/LIS1_C4.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know I'm at that weird level of english where I still make prononciation mistakes but when I listen to sb (or my own recording) talk I catch those mistakes? And it is So Frustrating bc I don't want to go and record each sentence again when I notice a mistake TM (if you don't have experience in recording/editing: no sadly I can't just record the single word, thatd sound even worse cause the tone of voice would be different and it would sound out of place in the sentence it's in, I tried that A Lot when I first started doing/actually editing podfic), send it to my laptop, download it, add it in, adjust the volume,... ughhh I just don't wanna, so I mostly leave it unless it's a mistake I'm particularily embarrassed about, so like... ugh  
Anyways I think I mispronounced the word sarcasm several times in this, I'm sorry xD  
(other mistakes too, that is just the last one I noticed as I am writing this lol)
> 
> Pls let me know when you listen to these & are enjoying them, that would literally make my day!!!


	5. In Which Harry Thoroughly Enjoys Christmas for Once, and Snape and Hagrid Impart Some Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-10-26  
I was still kinda sick when I recorded the rest of this chapter, hope it's not too weird how my voice kinda changes halfway through!

mediafire (mp3):

###  [Chapter 5: In Which Harry Thoroughly Enjoys Christmas for Once, and Snape and Hagrid Impart Some Wisdom](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5kj70ardzjh2219/LIS1_C5.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you notice any mistakes in the recordings- especially when something is first said wrong and then corrected- do let me know, I only listen to each recording once while editing it and don't always catch every mistake :s


	6. In Which Draco Returns and Harry Has Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-11-02  
I actually managed to record and edit this despite exam stress, I'm proud of myself! XD  
Might not upload something next week, tho 
> 
> Also, how tf does this fic have a perfect 1:1 comment and kudos ratio? Lol (both 24 as I write this... Podfics never get as much attention as even the smallest ffs I write... Why do I put so much effort into sth barely anyone cares about... Eeeeh do I care bout that tho? No)

Mediafire (mp3):

###  [Chapter 6: In Which Draco Returns and Harry Has Show and Tell](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fu0k85e9wrzxaa7/LIS1_C6.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the parseltongue going on anyone's nerves? Because iT sUre is gOing on mIne omfg...  
If anyone wants me to upload the file without the hissing, let me know! I'm honestly considering not doing it again when it comes up again, it's too much work...  
If you /do/ like it, let me know tho and I'll think about whether it's worth the effort xD


	7. In Which Our Trio Get Into a Sartorial Debate and Become Stalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-11-06  
I think I mostly figured out everyone's voices by now! Might go over the first chapters at some point and edit/rerecord them to match, but I hope for now it's ok :)  
Posted 2019-11-07

mediafire (mp3):

###  [Chapter 7: In Which Our Trio Get Into a Sartorial Debate and Become Stalkers](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6twddhv63srgspm/LIS1_C7.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let me know :)


	8. In Which Slytherin has a Party, and Our Trio is Very Much Where They Shouldn't Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-11-07  
Posted 11-13  
Nooooo Sony Audio Recorder doesn't function properly anymore & it doesn't get updates anymore either I'm fuuuucked  
Doesn't anyone know any apps I could use alternatively? Should  
\- Be for Android/sony  
\- Be for free (or like I'd pay 2€ if it's rly good but not more)  
\- Decent quality  
\- keep recording when the app is closed (I often read from the same phone I'm recording from)  
\- Let me extract files by sending them via telegram messenger & then download them to my pc from there  
\- files need to be audacity compatible
> 
> Please help me out, otherwise I won't be able to record for the next months until I'm home where I have a mic that I can attach to my laptop, & even then I'd probably still record less than I do with my phone...

medifire (mp3): 

###  [Chapter 8: In Which Slytherin has a Party, and Our Trio is Very Much Where They Shouldn't Be](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vk9mwijtrylxta9/LIS1_C8.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments sustain me!


	9. In Which the Slytherins Join the Gryffindors, and Our Trio Serve Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-11-13  
Posted 19-11-18

mediafire[:](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2ew26yl5t30bs8p/LIS1_C9.mp3/file)

###  [Chapter 9: In Which the Slytherins Join the Gryffindors, and Our Trio Serve Detention](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2ew26yl5t30bs8p/LIS1_C9.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys honestly I still need a new recording app! I had already recorded this with the old one & only edited it now, but I can't record anything new until I have a new & functioning app!!! The old one keeps crashing :(
> 
> I tried 'easy voice recorder' but the quali seems meh, it's only mono & not stereo & I can't rename files in the app (ofc I can do that once I have it in audacity, but I don't bloody well feel like having to guess which file I'm on all the time when editing)... So let's make some new requirements in addition to what I said last chapter:  
-Record in stereo  
-Good!!! Quality!!!  
-lets you rename files  
-has a pause button (& shooould have pause & resume buttons on screen or just to swipe while not in the app)  
Anyone know anything??


	10. In Which Draco Tells Off Hagrid, Who Then Says Something He Shouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-11-24

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 10: In Which Draco Tells Off Hagrid, Who Then Says Something He Shouldn't](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hbc1tvxw341zm6d/LIS1_C10_new_19-11-24.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know if you download these and/or if you have listened to them & if you like them!  
# that sweet sweet validation xD


	11. In Which Our Trio Goes After Quirrell, and Harry Visits the Infirmary for the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-11-27  
I love my Peeves voice tbh  
19-11-30  
Soo editing this atm- I usually pride myself with being as consistend as possible with the characters' voices, but honestly I kinda wanna stop editing Voldemort's voice rn... I already recorded him differently (phone further away from my face while speaking louder + of course making a specific voldy voice) than the other characters, and the paulstretch audacity edit I changed the first few sentences with just sounds sooo over the top at the 'let me speak to him' part, so idk... I think I'll just edit that /less/ and then once the turban is off it would kinda make sense for the voice to be diferent anyways so from then on it'll be unedited eeeeh maybe I'll go back to this in the future but for now I just want this chapter to be done already lol  
posted 19-12-02  
it's still at a 1:1 kudos:comment rate lol (36)

mediafire:

###  [Chapter 11: Which Our Trio Goes After Quirrell, and Harry Visits the Infirmary for the First Time](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qayfwbhachlarda/LIS1_C11.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me when you listen to these! 
> 
> If you want to stay updated when I post more, ** bookmark the series **not the single fic! Or leave a comment below & I'll let you know as soon as I upload more :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, because more people bookmarked this than the series, just a reminder that the next part is up now :)


End file.
